One or more fluid storage tanks, such as frac or trailer tanks, may be used to provide storage for fluid at various locations, such as at drilling sites for oil wells, gas wells, manufacturing facilities, warehouses, user facilities (e.g., biodiesel storage for farms), trans loading facilities, municipal and public works locations, etc. In this context, a frac tank may be towed to a temporary location by a tow vehicle. At the drilling site, the frac tank may be unhooked from the tow vehicle and positioned at a suitable location to be filled with fluid. When positioned at the suitable position on stable ground, the frac tank can be filled with fluid for storage and dispensing. Other types of tanks may be stationary, in ground, above ground, round, rectangular or square.